This invention relates to oscillators and, in particular, an oscillator circuit having a frequency of operation that is unaltered by the existence of parasitic capacitors.
Oscillator circuits have many applications and are widely used throughout industry. The frequency of oscillation (F.sub.OSC) of an oscillator circuit is typically a function of an oscillator capacitor utilized therein. However, the frequency of oscillation of most, if not all, oscillator circuits is also typically a function of parasitic capacitors which can exist at one or both terminals of the oscillator capacitor. Further, these parasitic capacitors are typically coupled in parallel with the oscillator capacitor and, thus, directly adding to the capacitance of the oscillator capacitor. Therefore, parasitic capacitors can substantially alter the frequency of oscillation of an oscillator circuit.
Hence, a need exists for an oscillator circuit having a frequency of oscillation that is substantially independent of parasitic capacitors.